


Thunder in the Rain

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sorey, M/M, Major endgame Berseria spoilers, Public Sex, Smut, lightning Seraphrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Outside, light rain had already begun falling. Mikleo briefly turned towards where he could feel Sorey’s energy. He wouldn’t join Sorey, but he would keep a watchful eye. He came to lean against the balcony where they’d set off on the last leg of their journey so long ago. If he focused, he could see a long blond ponytail whipping in the wind.





	Thunder in the Rain

Lastonbell had changed a surprising amount over the last couple decades. Mikleo hardly recognized it save for the belfry and the inn. Sorey spun every which direction, long golden ponytail whipping in a feline manner with every new sight. Mikleo bit his lip ever so slightly as Sorey went breathless at the sight of the belfry.

“Oh man. I wonder what kind of techniques were used in construction. What material. Mikleo, do you have any idea how old this town is?”

“Hm… about… nine hundred or so.” Mikleo responded slowly as he tried to focus on only the town’s history.

“Was the bell tower already here then? Or did it come later? And what about that bell? I can’t imagine humans making that. So where Seraphic Artes used but hm… nine hundred years… resonance was still rare then, right?” Sorey’s hand dropped from his chin as he turned towards Mikleo. “Mikleo?”

“Hm?” He let his head fall over his shoulder. Hoping none of his emotions showed. Praying that there were no signs that he had been lost reminiscing about the night Sorey had kissed him beneath that bell.

Mikleo wanted to be happy, wanted to enjoy seeing Sorey rediscover this entire town all over again. But he couldn’t ignore the claws digging into his heart. His grip on the Celestial Record - _Sorey’s_ copy- tightened. Mikleo had gotten it in Ladylake, but it was here, atop that bell tower, underneath _those_ stars, that lips had left a promise against his.

“Lastonbell has a nice ice cream shop. How about you pay and I’ll tell you everything you want to know?” Mikleo managed a grin as he tucked the book into his bag.

“Don’t go ordering the most expensive thing like usual.” Sorey’s grin left a painful beat in Mikleo’s chest. Yet he still threw on a large smile and turned to lead the way.

“ _I won’t leave you alone.”_ Sorey had been true to his words, but had he meant it like this? Mikleo couldn’t get much further in thought before he felt a hand against his. His gaze lifted up to where fingers laced between his. And then before he could say a word, that second hand vanished, leaving a burning sensation behind.

“S-Sorry… I don’t know…” Sorey blushed madly, scratching at his scalp while his eyes went as far away from Mikleo as possible.

_Idiot…_ Mikleo reached out to reclaim Sorey’s hand. He wouldn’t say anything, though he’d certainly enjoyed watching all the expressions that would run through Sorey’s face in a single second.

“You don’t have to hesitate around me.” Mikleo spoke low, and there had been no acknowledgment of Sorey having heard. Nonetheless, Mikleo squeezed his hand a little, watching that ponytail straighten.

Neither would say another word until they were standing in front of a glowing light reading _Sparrowfeathers Dairy._ Never had the shop’s size increased, although the number of locations had expanded drastically. This location being the original.

Mikleo pulled Sorey along to a booth at the very back of the room. The only spot of blue in the other wise, maroon, green, and gold color scheme. While Sorey was distracted by the amount of roses around their booth alone, Mikleo made eye contact with a waitress and nodded. He could still remember when Rose had decided to open a chain of ice cream shops. She already had a successful line of diners specializing in Mab curry, but felt she could manage more. Most of the recipes they still use were Mikleo’s creations.

Sorey had started asking about the influences in the decor in the same moment that their waitress arrived with two parfait glasses of pure white ice cream topped with chocolate drizzle. Mikleo set his head in a hand with a sigh as he watched how Sorey’s eyes sparkled and his hair _almost_ flick. Mikleo couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. He watched as Sorey’s lips twitched up, his tongue flicked out for a preemptive taste, and the sheer excitement the moment the taste his him while his ponytail actually flicked back and forth. He beamed with such intensity that Mikleo swore he’d die right then and there. Sorey radiated warmth and caring, and everything that Mikleo had started to forget.

Mikleo took a slow bite, holding back his smirk. He’d slipped in before sunrise, before Sorey had woken to make this batch. Not that the Sparrowfeathers couldn’t make good ice cream, but they didn’t have six centuries of experience. He looked up from his glass to see Sorey holding the spoon still in his mouth, but his eyes oddly downcast.

“Sorey?” At that call, he shook his head and went for another scoop.

“Sorry… something just feels… I’m not sure how to explain it.” Mikleo became helpless to the memories of Sorey, _his_ Sorey giving him feather kisses between bites of a shared bowl of ice cream while they sat on inn floors. That had nearly been their first kiss. Sorey being so excited over Mikleo making a new flavor, that he’d thoughtlessly leaned in, hitting the corner of Mikleo’s mouth at the last moment.

“Familiar?” Mikleo offered as he wondered if this Sorey would be like that.

“Yeah.”

“You may not remember your human life, but your body does.”

“Do you remember anything?” Sorey gently set his spoon down as he asked.

“I was only an infant when I was reborn.”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean—” Mikleo took that chance to snatch Sorey’s glass. As Sorey started to protest, Mikleo slowly swirled his tongue around the spoon before closing his lips around it. He cracked on eye open to see the roaring flame across Sorey’s cheeks.

Once that last glass had been finished, they set out on returning to the inn. Mikleo, unable to help staring at how the orange light tinted Sorey’s hair. Sorey had been oddly silent through out the walk back, and only spent a couple hours in their room before stepping out for fresh air. Mikleo’s chest twisted from the look on Sorey’s face as he left, and despite how much he wanted to follow, he knew Sorey needed time to settle his thoughts.

So Mikleo collected a stack of books and made himself comfy as he opened the first one. He’d spent countless nights reading till the sun rose, and this was one of those night. He paused at one point to gaze out the window, dawn creeping over the horizon, and he set his book down. Realizing Sorey still hadn’t come inside. While he spent most nights gazing at Lastonbell’s night sky, Mikleo could feel the difference this night. Clouds ready to unleash a heavenly torrent, and crackling static around them. Mikleo shivered; everything telling him this would be quite a storm.

Pulling back the curtains showed no visible sign of the oncoming storm, but nonetheless, Mikleo cast a small protective arte around the town. With a sigh, he debated venturing out to join Sorey atop the belfry, but as usual, he bit his lip and decided against it. Instead, he made his way towards the inn’s small yet cozy library. The inn keeper called it a library, but in actuality it was simply a lounge with a couple bookshelves and arm chairs. At these hours it was usual void of light, leaving Mikleo to produce his own.

Tonight though he found the candles lit. His gut told him who would be sitting in the chair closest to the window. Though this was rare, as she had come to appreciate beauty sleep over the centuries.

“I had a feeling you’d come here.” Lailah dropped a section of hair she’d been twirling.

“Which means you want to discuss something.” Mikleo sighed as he sat in a chair opposite her. There was no questioning what that something was. He knew this conversation had been on the horizon for the last decade.

“He’s delicate now.” Her gaze fell to her lap, fingers twisting together there.

“Lailah, I promise I’m okay. It is difficult to handle, but are you really doubting me?”

“Oh, not at all,” her eyes shot up to meet his “but you’re… how should I put it?”

“Distant?”

“Yes."

“I’m not pressuring him with what we had. Don’t tell Edna, but I’ll admit I cried over it at first. It’s been almost five decades if I’ve not lost count? He’s still here, and near me. I can’t ask for more.” Lailah smiled weakly, but her eyes still swam with concern. Mikleo shivered with a crack of thunder, the storm was rolling in fast. He noticed her eyes dart towards the window.

“There’s a storm coming. You okay with staying here?” His question met silence.

“I think you should go see him.” Her voice so low he nearly missed the words.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to make sure he doesn’t get hit by lightening.” Lailah giggled at his response.

“Wouldn’t want a repeat of Ladylake would we?”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” Mikleo slumped as vivid flashbacks of Shaorune Inn aflame and pathways crumbled among hundreds of thousands worth of residential property damage. All because Sorey wanted to learn to control his element and thought that turning himself into a lightening rod would help.

“It was a rather electrifying experience.” She hid her face behind her papers, while Mikleo sighed at her.

“Excuse me while I go drown myself.”

“A Water Seraph drowning would be quite bubbling.” Mikleo’s head fell and shook as he sprang up and headed towards the door, ignoring her cries of ‘aw that one was good’.

Outside, light rain had already begun falling. Mikleo briefly turned towards where he could feel Sorey’s energy. He wouldn’t join Sorey, but he would keep a watchful eye. He came to Lean against the balcony where they’d set off on the last leg of their journey so long ago. If he focused, he could see a long blond ponytail whipping in the wind.

With the rain growing in intensity, Mikleo couldn’t help but succumb to the thoughts dancing through his mind. How he wished Sorey would leap off that tower and kiss him beneath the pouring rain.

Mikleo slumped forward, head on his arms that rested over the railing. He missed the way Sorey would look at him with those sparkling green eyes before kissing him softly. Sorey’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a strong chest. Bouncing as they fell onto either of their beds in Elysia. All the whispered words of admiration and appreciation between feather light kisses. That smile of Sorey’s that could pull Mikleo out of any mood by itself.

He hated to admit it that he’d tried to feel that satisfaction with a number of seraphim, and even a few humans, over the centuries. To some subconscious degree trying to replace Sorey. Never did he cease craving Sorey’s touch. No one else could send shivers through him with a simple gaze, or get his heart racing from trailing a single fingertip down his spine.

He turned upwards to look at Sorey, still sitting on that ledge, a blur of white and gold where he feet were swinging. Mikleo could feel the static in the air and knew what Sorey was waiting for. And then all too quickly it happened.

A shimmering silver bolt flew like an arrow aimed directly at Sorey.

Mikleo straightened, hands coiling around the rail, ready to leap over it. Only a second later he would swing himself over and start running.

“Sorey!” He’d been a second too slow, and Sorey crashed to the ground with sickening cracks. Mikleo ignored the shock waves rolling off Sorey as he pushed his healing artes. Low groans followed Sorey’s eyelids fluttering. Weak green eyes drifted upwards.

“Mik-? Wha…” Sorey groaned as he shifted.

“Don’t move idiot. There’s… you cracked a number of bones.” Mikleo couldn’t look at the clearly broken arm. Sorey raised his other arm, hand resting against Mikleo’s cheek.

“Mikleo… I’m so sorry.” His thumb rubbed lightly. Mikleo went wide eyed, no longer focusing on his artes yet not stopping.

“Sorey what—” Mikleo cut himself off when Sorey, wincing, both leaned up and pulled Mikleo down. Sorey’s warm, ragged breath mixing with the cold rain on Mikleo’s lips left him victim to numerous shivers.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“I-I need to… finish healing you.” Mikleo struggled with the words. He wanted nothing more than to be enveloped in Sorey then and there. Beneath that; he couldn’t understand Sorey asking. But he needed to push that thought aside. He needed to actually focus on healing. No matter how much attention he gave to his artes, he couldn’t shake the feeling of how out of character Sorey was being. Except, it was exactly in character for his Sorey. The Sorey he’d spent eighteen years with.

Sorey laid back down, letting the lukewarm rush and pinpricks of seraphic artes run through him. Mikleo had always been there to heal him from the smallest scrap. How he could ever forget that made zero sense. These weren’t the same radiant violet eyes he now remembered, and that twisted his stomach. Mikleo had grown without him. Sorey had no doubt Mikleo had moved on from them, and here he was trying to pick up where they left off.

When nothing but the cold pattering of rain fell against him, Sorey turned to look at Mikleo. Water trails running down his flushed cheeks, lips quivering, and hands gripping his pants.

“Mikleo. Let it out, please.” That was all it took for Mikleo to crumple, fall against Sorey’s chest and sob. Sorey wrapped an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders, hand on his head. Sorey placed a light kiss to Mikleo’s crown before he slid away.

Mikleo wiped away droplets, shaking gaze on Sorey, who smiled warmly as he slowly sat up. Static crackled between them, and Mikleo squeaked. Sorey began to reach for Mikleo, but let his hand drop. Mikleo visibly stiffened for a moment, before he threw his arms around Sorey, resting their foreheads together. Sorey’s arms slid around Mikleo’s waist, pulling him into Sorey’s lap.

Green eyes meet violet eyes and sparks flew as Sorey smiled. All thought chased out by that electricity, Mikleo tangled a hand in Sorey’s hair as he leaned in, giving in to his desire to feel Sorey’s lips against his. There was a still moment before Sorey leaned back before their lips could touch, gaze boring deep into Mikleo’s, who looked to the ground for a long while. Shifting further into Sorey’s lap, Mikleo moved his hands to Sorey’s shoulders

Suddenly, the roar of the rain and crackling of lightning ceased, and Sorey looked around to find a tinted bubble encasing them. He came back to Mikleo, exchanging looks swarming with thousands of thoughts neither could find words for. Yet, they nodded together, and Sorey slid a hand up Mikleo’s body until it cupped his cheek.

“You sure?” Sorey whispered nearly against Mikleo’s lips.

“Yes.” There was a part of Mikleo that told him this was a bad idea, that he should take things slow with Sorey even if his memories had somehow come back seemingly complete, but the rest of him only cared about feeling the touches he’d craved for six hundred years.

Every logical thought vanished the instant Sorey’s lips, still as soft and warm as Mikleo remembered, pressed against his. Grand Seraph Mikleo reverted to the eighteen year old Seraph who nervously craved every nudge of their lips, every tingle left behind by roaming hands, and every whispered word drenched in Sorey’s uncontainable love.

Hands tangling in Sorey’s ponytail, Mikleo slid into his lap, each kiss deeper than the last. A light moan caused Mikleo to gaze through half-lidded eyes at pleading, shimmering green eyes. Mikleo pulled back, resting their foreheads together as he brought one hand to Sorey’s neck. He watched as Sorey’s eyes darted downward for a split second before coming back up and pushing into Mikleo’s hand. Hesitantly, and ever so slightly, Mikleo rolled his hips against Sorey, eliciting a gasp and a sudden electric jolt.

Sorey trembled as his hands clung to Mikleo’s shoulders, kissing along his jaw in manner Mikleo could only call greedy.

“Sorey,” Mikleo breathed heavy against Sorey’s head, who hummed weakly between kisses “I want— _need_ you.”

“Then take me.” The words muffled against a collar bone.

“We should get back—”

“ _Mikleo_.” Sorey moaned as he pushed their groins together.

“Lastonbell’s not gonna be happy with this storm.” Mikleo barely had time to finish before a lightning bolt struck mere feet from them. The static coming from Sorey had Mikleo shivering even worse than the hand sliding underneath his shirts.

Setting a hand under Sorey’s chin, Mikleo pulled him up for a rough, teeth clanking kiss. Despite hands pulling at hems, they hesitated to let their tongues brush, both pulled back in the instant it happened. Mikleo took this chance to lay his tunic and undershirts across the ground. Sorey, beat red, yanked his off and let it join the pile.

Neither moved for a long while. Mikleo couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sorey’s chest, somehow even more muscular than when he had been human. There was an audible gulp from Sorey, whose eyes traveled up and down Mikleo’s entire body. Taking Sorey’s hands, Mikleo lead them to his own chest, wanting Sorey to feel how much he’d grown.

Small jolts left each of Sorey’s fingers as they slid over Mikleo’s ribs, each one earning a larger moan. Once those hands slid over Mikleo’s hips and away from his body, Mikleo lost all reserve. He planted a deep kiss, this time purposefully letting their tongues touch before pushing Sorey down atop their clothing. Mikleo tugged at Sorey’s waist band, and waited for the nod before working at the belt and button. After starting to pull both pants and underwear down, Mikleo went back to Sorey’s eyes, silently awaiting a response.

“Don’t hesitate. I promise I’ll let you know if something isn’t okay.” Sorey’s warm smile had Mikleo’s heart pounding. Though the words did erase his hesitations, and he tugged Sorey’s clothing down to his knees. Leaning over him, Mikleo kissed his thigh, right over a scar that not even seraphic rebirth had erased. Having trailed upwards, Mikleo stopped at the base of Sorey’s cock, and instinctively glanced up. Sorey had brought a hand to his mouth, teeth against a knuckle. Mikleo ran the tip of his tongue up Sorey’s length, feeling small sparks along the way.

Wrapping his lips around Sorey’s tip lead to a rather loud moan. Mikleo questioned how much, if at all, his Spectral Cloak would block sound. Although, he doubted anyone would be outside in this raging storm anyway. Moving slowly, Mikleo inched his way down, stopping halfway to swallow, knowing the vibrations would drive Sorey crazy. Although Sorey had gone a little too crazy; Mikleo jumped back when a shock ran down his throat.

“Shit. Mikleo, I’m sorry! That wasn’t…” Mikleo coughed, rubbing his throat gently.

“You’re still learning to control your element. And we are in a particularly charged environment.” Mikleo let out another cough before gulping down a mouthful of water, his throat still tingling. He trailed two fingers down Sorey’s chest, effectively cutting off what Sorey had been about to say.

“We’ll just skip that part.” Mikleo spoke as his fingers went lower and lower, spending a second to squeeze Sorey’s balls before gliding between his ass cheeks. Mikleo risked coating his finger with a gel and ice mix. Ice being something he couldn’t be sure Sorey would still enjoy. Until there was a broken beg for more. Spending almost a minute before adding another finger was agonizing for Sorey, but Mikleo was determined to have Sorey screaming from only his fingers.

With a fresh coat of ice and gel, Mikleo focused on stretching Sorey, intermittently thrusting in and out purely to get Sorey moaning even more. Mikleo found himself watching every twitch and twist from Sorey, savoring how flushed and radiating his face was, and how those lips kept forming single syllables of his name. Mikleo’s determination couldn’t hold out over his urges, and he left a whimpering Sorey while he undid his own pants, pushing them down to his ankles before taking his own cock in his hand.

Lazily, Mikleo stroked himself, slowly slicking himself. Meanwhile, Sorey raised his hips and slid his pants off entirely, and settled back down with legs spread wide. Mikleo could have came right then. Sorey in such a lewd position, biting down on that single finger while his eyes begged, and the small moans leaving with every exhale all threatening to push Mikleo over. A new determination in him, Mikleo steeled himself and nestled between Sorey’s legs, tip already prodding.

“Lords, Mikleo…” Sorey moaned as he looked through half lids.

“You’re gorgeous too.” Mikleo smirked before slowly pushing his hips forward. Sorey couldn’t say anything past the moans overtaking his vocal cords. Mikleo found a steady slow rhythm, each push and pull continuing the string of moans from Sorey. Thoughtlessly, a hand found it’s way to Sorey’s ponytail, and while Mikleo built up speed, tugged it back, cause a strong shock to run through Mikleo, who nearly screamed.

“You okay?” Sorey coughed as he gave a side ways glance to a trembling Mikleo.

“Can you do it again?” Mikleo breathed heavy.

“Uh… maybe if you,” Sorey nudged his head backwards, towards Mikleo’s hand that still gripped his ponytail. Mikleo gave a light testing pull, and felt a slight tingle. Tugging with the same intensity as earlier, he got that shock he wanted, plus an especially loud moan from Sorey. Mikleo leaned down to kiss Sorey, desperate to feel those moans that came with each thrust, each hair tug.

Currents continually surged through Mikleo, how he’d lasted so long he couldn’t figure. Feeling the tight coil in his gut plus the nearing painful static, he gave a few slow and hard thrusts into Sorey. There were the screams Mikleo wanted, and that coaxed him into holding out a little longer. A few more thrusts, more screams, and one last hair pull and he spilled. Sorey’s hands found Mikleo’s and clung as he coated Mikleo’s chest seconds later.

Despite the trembling, Mikleo held himself over Sorey, laying feather kisses everywhere on his face. Light chuckles floated with each one, eventually leading to Sorey wrapping an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders and pulling him down. As much as Mikleo wanted to become a puddle there next to Sorey, he took his mantle as the older of them and insisted they return to the inn. Plus, he figured the storm had raged long enough.

Mikleo wouldn’t drop their bubble until after both had lazily dressed. With how late into the night everything lasted, most every human was fast asleep. But sitting there in the main room, was one Fire Seraph unable to restrain her laughter.

“That was quite a violent storm.” She spoke from behind her hand.

“Let’s just say Sorey met with some divine wrath.” Mikleo took a hold of Sorey’s hand. She titled her head with a hum.

“Speaking of,” he paused to turn towards Sorey “you weren’t hurt from that right?”

“Not at all. Could call that a blessing really.” His eyes briefly went upwards, clearly looking at something past the ceiling. Lailah giggled for a few more moments before her attention floated behind them.

“Oh how grand. Sappyleo has returned along with Hopeless Romantic number 2.” Edna leaned against the entryway, giving an eye roll the moment Sorey and Mikleo saw her.

“Wait, I thought I was THE hopeless romantic?” Sorey’s hair whipping around him and Mikleo in response to his sudden energy burst.

“You’ve slept for six hundred years. He’s had six hundred years to become even grosser” She pushed off the wall and came to stand in front of them, Sorey then realizing she was exactly the same size he remembered.

“And you haven’t grown in six hundred years.” He fully expected the jab to his ribs, but had underestimated how much stronger it would be.

“You’re not a frail pathetic human anymore.” She grinned as she set her parasol over her shoulder.

“Aw give the poor guy a break. He’s still our Gentle Shepherd after all.” A new, deep voice spoke. Edna sighed, never even looking behind her. Zaveid set a hand on her head, giving a quick hair tussle before moving towards Sorey and Mikleo.

“Hopefully our delicate water flower wasn’t shocked too harshly.” A hand went on his hip as a grin spread from ear to ear. A high pitched squeak left Mikleo as his shoulders pulled inward and red colored every inch of skin.

“Zaveid! Can you at least have some manners?” Lailah snapped.

“What? It’s not my fault the winds were so strong.” He shrugged. Mikleo buried himself into Sorey’s chest, muttering something about how he needed to make the Spectral Cloak soundproof and add a wind block.

“Try feeling earth vibrations.” Edna added.

“I was not that rough!” Mikleo squeaked, barely lifting off Sorey.

“Woah, Mikky-boy tops. Not sure I needed to know that.” Zaveid whistled. Sorey let out a roaring laugh as he held a whimpering Mikleo tight and rubbed circles into his back.

Sorey couldn’t deny it felt weird. He still had all the memories of the past decades, of hardly knowing the friends before him, yet now everything mixed with remembering the journey they’d traveled through. He vividly remembered how he had started to fall in love all over again with the one cradled against his chest. Although knowing none of them had abandoned him despite him being reborn memoryless, caused a strong thumping in his chest. So strong that Mikleo unburied himself to glance upwards.

With a soft smile, Sorey leaned down to gently kiss Mikleo, earning a few gags from the audience, but none of them would have it any other way. Mikleo wouldn’t let their public kiss last longer than a couple seconds, and pulled away in time for the creaking of the front door. Every head turned to the sight of a small blond hair boy bouncing in with hands tucked behind his back.

“Sorey! I’m glad I found you.”

“Oh, hey Ma— Uh, hey.”

“Sorey?” Mikleo glanced sideways towards Sorey.

“It’s unusual for you to show up so suddenly.” Sorey said as he scratched his cheek. Maotelus surveyed the room before his next words.

“Do you guys still have a room here we could talk in?” Sorey nodded before turning towards the hallway. Sorey pulled Mikleo along, Zaveid trailing a stride behind. After assurance from Sorey, the remainder of the party fell in line.

Mikleo took a minute to fish the key out of his pocket and unlock the door. The other’s had already checked out of their rooms, leaving them with the one bed room. Edna was quick to lay claim to the bed, but paused as she stood and the edge and renounced her claim. Sorey, after offering the bed to Maotelus first, pulled Mikleo down with him. Maotelus took a seat in one of the desk chairs, facing Sorey. His gleaming smile was a strange sight for Sorey to see in reality.

“How’s your head? Everything feel okay?” Maotelus tilted his head.

“It’s still a little weird. But nothing to worry about.”

“That’s a relief. I didn’t expect your memories to carry that much force.” He paused to give a small smile “Oh, and I would have been by sooner, but had to wait for that storm to die down.” Maotelus smiled innocently, but Mikleo shrieked like a harpy. If not for Sorey, Mikleo would have been under the bed. His face vanished into Sorey’s chest as thunderous laughter came from one Wind Seraph.

“That’s our Mikster. Holding up a Lord all so he could sate his needs.” Any more and Mikleo swore he’d become his element.

“Geez. Even I have more respect than that.” Edna huffed.

“It was quite the purity heal for him though.” Lailah tried to stifle her laughter. Mikleo cradled himself against Sorey’s chest. Sorey let out a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around Mikleo.

“I’d say it was more like an elixir vitae.”

“ _Sorey”_ Mikleo groaned loud enough for everyone to hear despite him still being against Sorey. Even Maotelus laughed, leading to Mikleo to further sink into Sorey and refuse to show his face until the room had emptied.


End file.
